Une autre rentrée
by Mylittleworldandmydreams
Summary: Septembre 2019, après tant d'années d'attente, c'est au tour de Lily, la dernière de la famille Potter de rentrer enfin à Poudlard.


**Hey hey !**

 **Petit OS vite fait sur ma chère Lily Luna Potter, réalisé pour un défi littéraire à mon lycée sur le thème d'Harry Potter. Je me suis inspiré du prologue de ma futur fiction parlant d'elle.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Lily Luna Potter avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard, elle n'avait pas crié de joie, elle n'avait pas sauté partout dans la maison des Potter. Non, elle était simplement restée assise sur la chaise de la cuisine, la lettre dans les mains puis elle fondit en larmes pendant de longues minutes. Pas des larmes de tristesse, de simples larmes de joie. C'était un rêve qui venait de se réaliser. Après tant d'années d'attente, à regarder son frère James puis Albus ainsi que ses nombreux cousins aller tour à tour dans la plus grande école de magie du monde, était vraiment frustrant pour la cadette des Potter. Et en plus, elle ne serait pas seule, son cousin Hugo Weasley avait également reçu sa lettre.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, sur le chemin de traverse, que l'euphorie de la jeune fille se réveilla. Excitée que pour une fois, les achats des manuels ou équipements scolaires étaient enfin consacrés à elle, elle pressait sa mère Ginny, et ses frères, venus l'accompagner, de se dépêcher. Son père, Harry, directeur du bureau des aurors, était malheureusement retenu au ministère et ne pouvait les accompagner.

Arrivée devant les boutiques de la grande allée, première étape : les uniformes. Lily devait évidemment acheter les siens, mais son frère aîné, James âgé de quinze ans, devait en acheter de nouveaux, ayant encore grandi pendant l'été. Le second, Albus de deux ans plus jeune, en était dispensé. Une fois les nouvelles robes achetées, direction l'apothicaire pour acheter quelques ingrédients pour les potions. Lily pinça le nez à cause de l'odeur forte des mystérieux breuvages et autres plantes dont ses frères avaient besoin. En sortant du magasin, les Potter croisèrent les Weasley-Granger, Rose du même âge qu'Albus, Hugo et leur mère Hermione Weasley, ex Granger, sortant de la banque. Ils restèrent donc ensemble pour les achats des adolescents.

Une fois dans la librairie Fleury & Bott, Rose se précipita vers les étagères pour chercher de nouveaux livres. Telle mère telle fille, Rose et Hermione partageaient ensemble leur goût pour la lecture. Peu de livres furent achetés étant donné que Lily et Hugo récupéraient quelques-uns venant de leur frères et sœurs.

Les magasins se succédèrent, le magasin de chaudrons, celuid'accessoires pour le Quidditch (James étant gardien et Albus poursuiveur de leur équipe respective, il était obligatoire d'y jeter un œil pour contempler les derniers balais sortis), la papeterie et la ménagerie magique où Lily craqua pour un chaton àla robe grise rayée et aux yeux vert d'eau. L'avant-dernier magasin fut la boutique de baguettes magiques, où Ginny et Hermione avaient papoté avec le vieux vendeur, Olivander. Honneur aux dames, Lily essaya deux baguettes avant de trouver la bonne tandis qu'Hugo, lui, eut la sienne du premier coup.

Le dernier magasin était celui de ses oncles, le regretté Fred et son jumeau George, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, toujours aussi populaire malgré la mort d'un de ses fondateurs. Pour aider son grand-frère, Ron l'oncle de Lily et le père d'Hugo, l'aidait à entretenir la boutique. Et même si leurs marchandises étaient interdites à Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers étaient les clients les plus réguliers du magasin. Les familles Weasley et Potter restèrent au moins une demi-heure àl'intérieur, avant de repartir avec un sac remplit de nouveaux produits obtenu à moitié prix et avec un petit boursouflet pour Hugo, qui dormait sur son épaule.

Quatre longues semaines plus tard, de croix sur le calendrier et de patience acharnée, le matin du 1er septembre arriva enfin. Lily se réveilla en sursaut, criant presque dans la maison ce qui agaça ses frères qui la menacèrent de casser sa baguette. Lily dut se préparer dans un calme forcé et après que le chaton de Lily fut en cage ainsi que le furet d'Albus et la chouette de James, les Potter, au complet cette fois, partirent à la gare de King's Cross.

Arrivant à Londres sous un ciel gris, Lily et sa famille rejoignirent les Granger-Weasley comme chaque année pour la rentrée des adolescents. Àlafile indienne, le petit groupe accompagné de cinq chariots, parcoururent la gare jusqu'à atteindre les voies 9 et 10. Après avoir tous traversé la voie 9 ¾ sans être trop regardé les moldus, les Potter et les Weasley se faufilèrent entre les nombreux élèves accompagnés de leurs parents.

L'horloge indiquait désormais onze heures moins dix. L'heure des au revoir et des dernières recommandations était arrivé. Lily embrassa son oncle et sa tante et enlaça longuement ses parents. Elle avait beau avoir hâte de partir, ses parents allaient lui manquer et ce fut envoyant les yeux brillants d'émotion de sa mère qu'elle devina que c'était dur également pour ses parents de laisser partir leur dernier enfant. Et après quelques dernières paroles, le sifflement du départ du train retentit et les cinq jeunes sorciers se précipitèrent vers leur compartiment.

Après un très long voyage rempli de discussions, de jeux et de bonbons, Lily et son groupe arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard sous un ciel bleu nuit. Appelés par Hagrid, Lily et Hugo se séparèrent de leurs aînés pour rejoindre les autres premières années. Ils suivirent le garde-chasse dans un chemin peu éclairé, rempli de cailloux pour arriver au grand lac avec une quinzaine de barques. Un peu plus loin devant eux, resplendissait le grand château de Poudlard. La petite Potter ignora combien de temps dura le trajet en barque car elle avait les yeux rivés sur le château et ensuite sur le ciel qui commençait à s'illuminer d'étoiles lorsque le groupe emprunta un autre chemin pour accéder au hall du château.

Ils furent accueillis par un professeur dont Lily oublia le nom pendantqu'il expliquait quelques règles sur l'école, quelques fantômes étaient apparus et les regardaient curieusement. Á la fin dudiscours, les élèves se mirent en rang, certains chuchotaient àvoix basse, d'autres restèrent silencieux, l'air stressé. Lily elle, était excitée avec une légère boule au ventre. Hugo, à côté d'elle, n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du train.

Les grandes portes menant à la grande salle s'ouvrirent et aussitôt, des centaines élèves, répartis sur quatre longues tables, regardèrent les petits nouveaux. Les jambes de Lily tremblèrent et elle préféra se concentrer sur les chandelles volantes ou le plafond magique représentant le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles pour ne pas paniquer. Le rang s'arrêta devant le fameux choixpeau magique qui comme chaque année, chanta une chanson de sa composition. Puis les nouveaux élèves furent appelés par ordre alphabétique pour être réparti dans les quatre grandes maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Arrivé à la lettre « P », deux garçons et une fille furent appelés puis enfin, « Potter Lily ! » fut prononcé ce qui fit sursautée la fillette. Elle avança doucement, mais fièrement, pour s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret avant d'avoir le choixpeau sur la tête qui lui tomba devant les yeux, cachant quasiment la vue de la rouquine.

Lily retenait son souffle pendant que le choixpeau réfléchit où la répartir. Á sa rentrée, James avait été réparti immédiatementà Gryffondor comme la plupart de ses cousins, le choixpeau avait un peu plus hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour Albus et ce fut finalement la maison verte qui fut choisi pour lui. Et pour elle ? Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? Une autre maison ?

Lorsque « Gryffondor » résonna dans la salle, Lily mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Puis les applaudissements commençant, le sourire aux lèvres, Lily enleva le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la maison rouge, applaudi par son grand-frère et le reste des Gryffondor. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Lily jeta un regard vers son autre frère, une table plus loin. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire déçu auquel Lily répondit par un haussement d'épaule désolé.

Moins d'une dizaine d'élèves après, le petit Hugo Weasley fut appelé. Á côté d'elle, Lily entendit son frère qui prenait des paris sur la future maison du garçon. Au fond, Lily espérait qu'il la rejoigne. Lors de la répartition de sa sœur Rose, son intelligence avait surpassé son courage, l'envoyant donc à Serdaigle. Allait-il être de même pour Hugo ? Et non, ce fut Gryffondor également ce qui soulagea Lily.

Après un dernier élève appelé, la répartition fut terminée et le directeur se leva ce qui provoqua un silence dans la salle. Après un discours joyeux et bref souhaitant la bienvenue aux élèves, il se rassit et les plats apparurent tout à coup sur les tables. Un long premier banquet commença mêlant joie et discussions, mais aussi nouvelles connaissances. Une fois les plats et desserts avalés, un dernier discours fut prononcé avant que les élèves furent libérés.

Lily, Hugo et leurs autres camarades de Gryffondor suivirent leur préfet pour aller dans leur salle commune et rejoindre ainsi leur dortoir. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur nouveau foyer, les premières années se faufilèrent dans cette salle aux couleurs chaudes (avec le rouge en couleur dominante), ronde, accueillante et confortable. Hugo et Lily se séparèrent pour aller dans leur dortoir respectif en empruntant des escaliers différents.

Le dortoir des filles de première année était petit, entouré de lits à baldaquins et toujours aux couleurs rouges et or. Lily rangea ses affaires dans son armoire avant de libérer son chat et se mettre au lit en tirant les rideaux. Le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à arriver pour Lily et ses camarades de chambres.

Ce fut des bruits de meubles et des chuchotements qui la réveillèrent. Des rayons de soleil traversaient les fenêtres et sur sa commode, Lily vit une écharpe, un lot de cravates et le blason de sa maison soigneusement posés. Une fois habillée, elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir, son blason bien accroché sur sa cape.

Le rouge ne sera pas que sur ses cheveux désormais.

* * *

 **Une review = du plaisir et de la motivation pour l'auteur (et peut être des infos sur la future fiction sur Lily Luna si certain sont intéréssés...et très patient ^^)**


End file.
